1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fencing, and more particularly to a rolled metal fence rail which can be made into a picket fence. A picket fence comprises a series of pairs of parallel, spaced-apart horizontal rails supported by posts and having a plurality of pickets therethrough.
2. The Prior Art
Searches were conducted on this invention and the following patents were uncovered in these searches:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR DATE ______________________________________ 1,376,150 MILLER 04/21 1,791,680 MILLER 02/31 2,590,929 BUSH 04/52 3,067,985 CUSACK 12/62 3,095,184 BOXBERGER 06/63 3,397,866 HOCKETT 08/68 3,491,984 NYBERG 01/70 3,522,933 BRAUN, III 08/70 3,707,276 FRANCIS, et al. 12/72 3,960,367 ROGERS 06/76 3,973,756 LAUZIER 08/76 4,140,298 COLEMAN, JR. 02/79 4,586,697 TORNYA 05/86 4,609,185 PRATER, et al. 09/86 4,667,935 MOORE 05/87 4,723,760 O'SULLIVAN 02/88 4,809,955 VEILLEUX 03/89 4,883,256 HEBDA 11/89 4,923,176 HEINZ 05/90 4,951,925 SCHULTZ, et al. 08/90 4,982,933 SCHULTZ 01/91 4,986,513 SCHULTZ, et al. 01/91 5,150,885 LEONE 09/92 Great Britain Patent 2,238,331 05/91 ______________________________________